


Спокойной ночи

by EliLynch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Одной темной-темной ночью к Эрену возвращается один мертвый-мертвый друг.





	

_Есть мертвецы, в которых больше жизни, чем в живых. Но есть и живые, которые мертвее всяких мертвецов._

Эрен проснулся от странного шума. Или не проснулся. Он хотел верить, что остался во сне, хотя и осознавал, что, скорее всего, находится в пограничном состоянии. В том состоянии, когда ты без труда совершаешь несколько простейших действий, а потом возвращаешься в постель и мгновенно проваливаешься в сон.   
Он, кажется, услышал шорох и подумал про кошку, ту, что когда-то жила у него дома в родном городе. Подсознание спутало прошлое с настоящим. Он слез с койки, полностью проигнорировав тот факт, что и постель совсем не та, что была у него дома, и храпит на соседней кровати не отец, а Жан, и вышел в коридор с твердым намерением впустить кошку в дом. Он еще успел подумать о том, как холодно стоять босыми ногами на деревянном полу, а затем холод сворой мурашек промчался по его позвоночнику, и волосы на затылке встали дыбом от увиденного.   
Его лучший друг вернулся.   
Как он мог спутать кошку с Армином? Феномену находилось простое объяснение. Армин не шел, а полз. Полз - это наиболее близкое к правде слово, все равно не отражавшее происходящее. Армин не столько полз, сколько тащил себя вперед. Его плечи были выгнуты под неестественными углами, одна рука казалась короче другой. Любой, кто стал бы передвигаться в такой позе, неизбежно остался бы с переломанными конечностями. При условии, что не успел переломать их раньше... Армин медленно продвигался вперед, словно покалеченный паук. Его шатало из стороны в сторону, и растопыренными пальцами он тянулся к стенам, но прежде чем доставал, ударялся о них плечами и болезненно морщился.   
С его глазами тоже случилось что-то неладное. Зрачок сузился до игольного ушка, радужка уже не была окрашена в спокойный светло-голубой цвет. Это можно было бы списать на темноту, но когда Армин втащил себя в круг света, образованный вокруг одного из настенных светильников, стало ясно, что глаза его друга действительно сменили цвет. Они стали черными, застывшими.   
_Говорят, что в зрачке убитого отражается лицо его убийцы._  
К чему он вспомнил это? Армин, наверное, решил пошутить и больше ничего. Или это все-таки сон, от которого и воспоминаний не останется.   
Раньше он во снах любой бред воспринимал как истину и не осознавал, где находится.   
_Это признак взросления? Или, что намного хуже, реальности._  
Армин приближался, и Эрен отступил на шаг, Гордость пока удерживала в узде мысли о позорном побеге обратно до кровати. Но Армин не зря был стратегом. Заметив первые робкие попытки к отступлению, он остановился.   
— Ну привет, Эрен. — Он дышал со свистом, а голос сделался глухим, напоминающим змеиное шипение.   
Нетвердо стоя на четвереньках, Армин покачивался из стороны в сторону, что усилило сходство с ползучими гадами. Эрену пришла на ум королевская кобра, изображение которой он видел в книге.   
— Что с тобой? — спросил он.   
Выдержка подвела - ужас в его голосе даже не пытался маскироваться.  
— Кто-то уже забыл про позавчерашнюю экспедицию, — полузадушенно просипел Армин. Он не удивлялся. Возможно, сожалел. В нынешних обстоятельствах сложно было угадать его эмоции. — А я вот помню.   
Эрен тоже попытался вспомнить, и память даже подбросила ему пару соответствующих картинок - поднимающиеся ворота, титаны, дерево на пути, за ветку которого он зацепился ногой и едва не совершил полный кувырок. К какой из экспедиций это относилось? И если последняя действительно была позавчера, то почему же он не в состоянии вспомнить подробностей?   
Что-то очень важное ускользало, пряталось среди не представляющих интереса обрывков мыслей про недоваренную кашу с комками, подаваемую на завтрак, и одну из книг Армина, которую он сегодня взял с собой в постель. Читать не начал, просто лежал с ней в обнимку.   
— Армин, встань, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Эрен, смирившись с тем, что сейчас не может разгадать тайну последней экспедиции. — Ты меня пугаешь.   
— Я не могу. С переломанными костями неудобно.   
Внешне спокойный, жуткий, покачивающийся, смотрящий на него немигающим взглядом черных глаз Армин стремительно приближал Эрена к истерическому состоянию.   
— Что? — прошептал он, сглотнув. В дополнение ко всем бедам у него пересохло в горле.   
— Не пугайся, — сказал Армин. — Я сам не в восторге.   
— Сам бы попробовал не пугаться! — собирался обоснованно возразить Эрен, но не успел.   
— Я, кажется, умер, — все тем же безжизненным (еще бы) голосом известил Армин.   
— Н-н-нет, ты не можешь быть мертв! — воскликнул Эрен.   
С голосом творилось что-то жуткое, теперь настала очередь заикания.   
Не мог он забыть про смерть лучшего друга! Ее и произойти не могло, это из разряда вещей, которые не случаются никогда. Как дети верят, что их матери бессмертны...   
Армин оставался рассудительным даже в своем нынешнем состоянии.   
— У меня сердце не бьётся, Эрен.   
Заодно он решил принести свои извинения.   
— Честное слово, я пробовал ходить прямо, получается еще страшнее. И держаться сложно.   
— А почему же ты д-д-двигаешься? Если мертв, — уличил его Эрен.   
_Армин в жизни не пошутил бы так жестоко.  
Вот именно, в жизни. _  
— Не знаю. — С заметным усилием Армин поднял голову и попытался посмотреть Эрену прямо в глаза.   
Вот уж не предполагал Эрен, что когда-нибудь будет умирать от страха при виде того, кого когда-то спасал от уличных хулиганов и держал за руку всю дорогу до дома. При виде того, кому признался в любви, сочтя самым замечательным человеком на свете.   
_Это все равно, что смотреть на разрубленного пополам дождевого червя_  
— Не смотри на меня! — взмолился Эрен.   
— Почему?   
— У тебя взгляд застывший.   
Армин попытался подползти ближе. Возможно, в безотчетном желании обнять и успокоить. Но сейчас Эрен не был в состоянии оценить его самопожертвование. Давно он не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным. С тех пор, как из-за него в последний раз умирали люди.   
— Не приближайся, пожалуйста, — взмолился он, отступая.   
— Но я так долго шел. А ты меня видеть не хочешь, — сокрушенно произнес Армин.   
— Ты на себя не похож. Совсем. Мой Армин так не смотрел.   
Был ли это на самом деле Армин? Паникующий Эрен начал сомневаться. В детстве мама рассказывала ему про тварей, умеющих принимать чужие обличья, чтобы запутывать простых людей.   
— Но это я, твой Армин. Я просто не могу по-другому смотреть. Прости.   
Армин с ранних лет привык извиняться чаще, чем стоило бы. Он извинялся за все, даже за заботу о себе, в тех случаях, когда болел и не мог подняться с постели. Эрен говорил, что еще немного, и он начнет извиняться за то, что существует.   
_Неужели сейчас он заставит его извиняться за гибель?  
Неужели какая-то тварь из ночных кошмаров стала бы приносить ему свои извинения?_   
— Армин, прости, — произнес Эрен. — Я не знаю, что делать, и мне сейчас очень страшно.   
— Но я ведь не виноват.   
— Н-нет.   
— Я не знаю, что дальше. Что со мной будет, — посетовал Армин.   
Эрен попытался представить, что будет, если утром члены его отряда выйдут в коридор и увидят... теперь уже, наверное, бывшего боевого товарища. Может быть, днем смотреть на него станет легче? Или наоборот, яркие лучи солнца осветят каждую сломанную кость, грязь и кровь, запекшуюся в единую корку на его одежде и волосах, непроглядную ночь, поселившуюся в его зрачках. Что они сделают, когда поймут, что изменения необратимы?   
_Убьют.  
Они убьют его. Мы знаем, что титаны когда-то были людьми, и все равно уничтожаем их._   
Раньше было не отчаяние, понял Эрен, отчаяние началось теперь, когда до него начало доходить, что он (снова, снова, снова) может потерять самого близкого на свете человека, того, кого клялся защищать до последней капли крови, как в форме титана, так и в человеческом обличье.   
— Если тебя увидят остальные, не знаю, что они сделают, — с волнением произнес Эрен.   
Делиться своими худшими предположениями он не собирался.   
— Поэтому я пришел к тебе.   
С видимым усилием Армин повернул голову в сторону, чтобы не смущать Эрена немигающим взглядом. Стоило ему сделать это, как раздался хруст. Похоже, сломалась еще одна кость в шее Арлерта.   
Эрен представил, что будет, если повредятся все шейные позвонки и голова, лишившись поддержки, безвольно повиснет, как цветок на надломленном стебле.   
Он снова машинально сделал шаг назад и тут же устыдился. Армин мог рассчитывать только на него.   
— А я такой трус, оказывается... Прости. Что же делать? Куда же тебя спрятать?   
_Не под кровать же уложить. Подкроватные монстры. Про них мама тоже рассказывала. Но Армин никакой не монстр, прекрати об этом думать!_   
— Я совсем отвратительный, да? — решил сменить тему Армин.   
Гениальных планов по спасению он от Эрена явно не ждал.   
— Нет. Не совсем... — фальшиво-бодрым тоном отозвался Эрен. — Нужно время, чтобы... чтобы привыкнуть.   
— Я ужасен, знаю. Не понимаю только, за что мне это.   
— Я как-нибудь привыкну, — повторил Эрен.   
Нужно постоянно напоминать себе, кто перед ним. Смог же Армин увидеть в нем человека, когда он обернулся чудовищем.   
— Нет. Ты больше не будешь меня любить, никогда не скажешь, что я красивый. Что я твой.   
— Но ты вернулся ради меня. Ты все равно м-мой.   
Голос выдавал его. Какими бы благородными ни были его порывы, животный страх не отступал.   
— Но я тебе такой не нужен.   
Пересиливая себя, Эрен шагнул ближе. Было такое ощущение, что ему в горло натолкали бумаги, а сердце в груди билось в бешеном ритме. Он все равно подсознательно ждал нападения от посланца с того света.   
— Ты должен сжечь меня, — помолчав, неожиданно произнес Армин и чуть кивнул, видимо, одобряя свое решение. — Слышишь?   
Худшего предложения Эрен и вообразить не мог. Он-то перебирал в уме варианты маскировок и варианты предполагаемых укрытий.   
— Нет! — забыв про спящих в комнате, повысил голос Эрен. — Я не смогу!   
— Такого - сможешь.   
Он посмотрел на Эрена, и тому показалось, что он тонет в вязкой черноте его глаз.   
— Армин, я все равно не смогу... но мы что-нибудь придумаем.   
— Пожалуйста. Прошу тебя, — не сдавался Армин.   
— Армин, но я же тебя люблю!   
— Это уже не я. И ты меня запомнишь таким.   
Армин со своей всегдашней проницательностью угадал его недавние мысли. Это лишний раз доказывало, что он остался прежним.   
— А вдруг это еще можно исправить. — Сражаясь со страхом, диктуемым инстинктами, Эрен протянул руку и коснулся плеча Армина. Из плеча, это чувствовалось и через форменную куртку, выпирала кость.   
Армин никак не отреагировал на прикосновение.   
Побледнев, упрямый Эрен погладил его по волосам. Некоторые пряди волос потемнели и слиплись, другие оставались все такими же светлыми и пушистыми, как раньше.   
— Армин, я тебя даже сейчас... люблю.   
— Не трогай, не надо, — шепотом попросил Армин.   
— П-почему?   
— Это мерзко. Я мерзкий. Меня просто... не должно быть.   
_Лучше так, чем окончательная смерть. Что угодно лучше, чем полное исчезновение._   
— Но как же я смогу тебя сжечь! Да, ты выглядишь пугающе, но говоришь со мной как раньше, и мне уже не так страшно...   
— Я даже посмотреть на тебя не могу, чтобы не испугать, — верно заметил Армин.   
Эрен сделал глубокий вздох и подумал, что должен относиться к этому, как к новому испытанию для бойцов разведки.   
— Посмотри. Я буду готов.   
— Эрен, не надо.   
— Надо! Не хочу тебя бояться, ты ради меня шел сюда со сломанной спиной!   
Произнеся это, Эрен опустился на колени рядом с ним.   
— От меня все равно придется избавиться, — умоляюще сказал Армин.   
Это было невыносимо - то, что он говорил о себе как о старой вещи, которую собирались отнести на свалку после большой весенней уборки.  
Но Эрен не мог также игнорировать то, что это было решение Армина. Его... существование и его личный выбор.   
— Если... если ты уверен, что другого выхода нет ( _а я до последнего буду надеяться, что ты передумаешь_ ), то так и сделаем. Но сначала ты все равно на меня посмотри.   
Обреченно вздохнув ( _нужно ли ему было дышать или сейчас он делал это по привычке?_ ), Армин поднял взгляд.   
Действительно, стало чуть легче. Главное, не забывать все время напоминать себе о том, кто перед ним. Самый лучший человек.   
— Вот, — глядя ему прямо в глаза, заявил Эрен. — Все нормально, я тебя все равно люблю.   
— Эрен, — тихо, но настойчиво произнес Армин. — Ты должен сделать так, как я сказал.   
_Он не изменит своего решения. Он пришел попрощаться и скоро исчезнет насовсем._  
— Ты уверен? — всхлипнул Эрен.   
Слезы он слабостью не считал и не смеялся над теми, кто плакал. Когда они были маленькими и переживали первые годы своего сиротства, плакать по ночам им случалось часто. Но сейчас Эрену хотелось не просто реветь, а выть, обернуться титаном и заорать во весь голос, так, чтобы о его боли услышали и на другом конце мира. Как может обычный человек вмещать в себе столько страданий?   
— Я непонятное искалеченное... нечто, — втолковывал ему Армин. — Что еще со мной делать?  
— Не знаю, — искренне ответил Эрен. — Но потерять тебя навсегда - это хуже, намного хуже, чем то, что сейчас.   
— Лучше, чем если ты... каждый день будешь видеть это.   
_Зачем ты думаешь о моем комфорте в такую минуту?_  
— Ох, Армин. — Эрен едва не зарыдал. — Это я во всем виноват. Я тебя не уберег!  
— Эрен, пожалуйста, — пытался успокоить его Армин. — Не заставляй меня обнимать тебя этими руками.   
Как это он сначала не мог разобрать в его тихом голосе эмоций. Сейчас Эрен слышал столько нежности, столько боли и беспокойстве о нем, живом и глупом, виновнике случившегося, что не выдержал и заплакал.   
— Х-хорошо. Я сделаю, как ты просишь, — произнес он в перерыве между всхлипываниями.   
— Сейчас. Пока все спят, — сказал Армин.   
— А где мы... где мне это сделать?   
— На заднем дворе. Там сейчас не должно быть никого.   
Не должны они обсуждать это, как одно из списка повседневных дел. На заднем дворе кололи дрова и там же стояли столы. Когда было тепло, то они выходили есть на свежий воздух.   
Никто из них больше не пойдет туда, когда узнает, что он натворил. Что они натворили.   
Эрен подождал, пока слезы не перестали течь ручьем. Плакать он мог и позже, сейчас необходимо было сосредоточиться на исполнении последней просьбы любимого человека.   
— Д-да, ты прав, — согласился с предложенным планом Эрен.— Мне... я могу тебя понести.   
Если бы он стал смотреть на то, как Армин ползет рядом с ним, то точно сошел бы с ума от горя.   
— Да. Так... так будет лучше.   
Эрен протянул к нему руки, надеясь, что пальцы не слишком сильно дрожат. Брать Армина на руки тоже было страшно. Казалось, что он рассыпется, разломается на сотню кусков. Эрен подумал, что сейчас Армин весит он меньше, чем раньше. Примерно год назад он поднимал Армина на руки после того, как увидел в городе, что парни поступают так со своими девушками. Армин смеялся и неудержимо краснел. Уверял Эрена, что тот его непременно уронит.   
Эрен не уронил. Ни тогда, ни сейчас.   
— Скоро, Армин... Скоро все будет так, как ты хочешь.   
Армин склонил голову ему на плечо и прикрыл глаза. Так он казался живым.   
— Я хотел не умирать, — шепотом произнес он. — Посмотри, что вышло.   
— А мне без тебя и жить незачем.   
— Но ты должен. Ты - вся надежда, что у них осталась.   
— Но мне свою надежду придется сжечь, — горько произнес Эрен.   
— Прости меня.   
— Ты не виноват. — Эрен коснулся губами его виска. — Ты ничегошеньки плохого не сделал.   
— Холодный? — печально спросил Армин после этого слабого подобия поцелуя.   
— Да, очень холодный, — неохотно подтвердил Эрен.   
— Зато больше не больно. Нигде.   
— Когда тебя убили, было больно? Я... я не понимаю почему, но совсем не помню, как это произошло.   
— Тебя с нами не было, — объяснил Армин. — Меня титан рукой раздавил. Боль была, да... невозможная, как я подумал. С такой не живут. Но все быстро закончилось. Титана убил кто-то из наших, Саша, кажется. Но он был не один, и поэтому ребята не смогли мое... тело забрать.   
— Как же вышло, что об этом не помню я? — вновь спросил Эрен с отчаянием.   
— Я читал, что так происходит с некоторыми людьми, когда сбываются их худшие кошмары. Разум просто блокирует доступ к болезненным воспоминаниям, запирает их.   
Даже после смерти Армин не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не поделиться вычитанной где-то информацией.   
— Если бы ты не вернулся...   
— Ты бы вспомнил позже. Может, оно и к лучшему.   
Лучшего больше не существовало.   
Глаза защипало от новых слез.   
— Х-хорошо, что тебе не больно. Не почувствуешь боли, когда я...   
— Эрен, не плачь, не надо. Так будет лучше. Честное слово.   
Лучше для кого? Эрен был уверен, что не для него и не для Армина. Как же это случилось, что его мир был разрушен, а он при этом и не присутствовал? Эрен был близок к подлой мысли "лучше бы умер кто-то другой".   
— Но я с тобой даже поговорить не смогу!   
— Я всегда буду с тобой. Ты же знаешь.   
— Да, конечно. Но я тебя не увижу.   
Они вели этот спор всю дорогу, а шел Эрен медленно, с такой осторожностью, будто нес на руках не человека, а статую из стекла.   
Эрен страдал, жаловался, негодовал. Армин успокаивал его, тщательно подбирая слова. По общему тону их разговор походил на тысячи других, что случались раньше.   
Они говорили до тех пор, пока...   
— Вот. Тут тихое место, — сказал Армин, когда они оказались на заднем дворе.  
Эрен с беспомощным видом огляделся по сторонам и был вынужден согласиться, что да, место действительно идеально подходило для того, что они собирались сделать.   
Соблюдая всю ту же осторожность, что и раньше, Эрен опустил Армина на землю.   
Это была очень тихая ночь. Месяц скрылся за деревьями, звезд тоже почти не было видно. Ни ветра, ни криков птиц. Казалось, что все вокруг умирало вместе с Армином Арлертом или скорбело о его судьбе.   
— Подожди, я сейчас... дрова принесу, — сказал Эрен.   
Он мечтал, чтобы поиск дров затянулся до рассвета, а потом кто-нибудь нашел бы их и остановил.   
— Я никуда не уйду, — почти весело сказал Армин.   
Эрен слабо улыбнулся.   
Шутки в такой ситуации делали ее еще более нереальной. Он отстранился от чувств, как будто был отделен от них невидимой преградой.   
— Да уж, постарайся. Иначе у меня начнется истерика, и наш план провалится.   
Никто не остановил их. Члены 104 отряда и руководящий ими Леви до рассвета смотрели сны. Возможно, кому-то из них снились кошмары.   
Эрену предстояло жить в одном таком.   
Армин говорил с ним все время. И когда они вместе пытались разжечь костер, и после, когда языками пламени было охвачено уже все его тело. Утешал, предрекал, что Эрен встретит кого-то лучшего, не слабого, не книжного червя, а воина. Говорил, что Эрен обязательно приведет человечество к победе, и беспрестанно повторял, что будет присматривать за ним каждый день, что не исчезнет из этого мира бесследно.   
— Когда ты увидишь океан, я тоже его увижу, твоими глазами.   
— Хорошо. Без тебя он не был бы мне нужен.   
— Я люблю тебя.   
— Я тоже тебя люблю.   
В самом конце, когда с лица Армина слезала кожа, а губы были обожжены настолько, что он больше не мог открыть рот, он зажмурился и сделал вид, что пытается уснуть.   
— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал ему Эрен и лишь после этого позволил себе потерять сознание.


End file.
